Que no muera el espíritu navideño
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: La navidad lo aborrece. Sora lo echó de casa, quizá por exagerada, quizá él la cagó monumentalmente. Pero su espíritu navideño es arruinarlo una y otra vez. Y ella lo debe de comprender, pero cómo se lo explica si no la encuentra por ningún maldito lado. TAIORA. PARA LEEN


**Nota de autor:** Para la Len, su regalo de cumple años y de navidad. DOS por uno. Además de que las dos hicimos el trato de que yo le daba Taiora, por delante y por atrás, si ella me daba mimato. Y como soy bien hots y cools, he aquí. Feliz navidad, qué bueno que me extrañaron (para la vale) Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_Digimon no me pertenece, el gordo bastardo y moralista de Santa Claus aún no me quiere entregar los derechos._

* * *

**Que no muera el espíritu navideño**

Él para nada es una persona supersticiosa; no cree en la mala suerte, ni en maldiciones gitanas y mucho menos cree que su vida se puede arruinar al romper un espejo, pasar por debajo de una escalera, en ese gato negro imprudente que se atraviesa, ni en el destino, ni en el horóscopo. Solo cree en él y en las estadísticas, futboleras, pero no dejan de ser estadísticas. Además, no tenía que reprocharle nada a la vida, hasta es afortunado, eso que ni qué.

Tiene una hermosa familia. Unos buenos padres, una hermana algo "especial", pero que lo quiere. Tiene a los mejores amigos que uno podría desear. Y, sobre todo, la tiene a ella… a Sora.

Su mejor amiga, hoy, mañana y siempre. Su confidente desde que tiene memoria y su amor, él único y verdadero, desde que tuvo el valor suficiente para declarársele. Nah, solo es un poco modesto. Es su amor desde siempre, porque ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, incluso se anima a decir que mucho antes de nacer eso ya estaba escrito.

¿Cómo quejarse y decir que tiene mala suerte si es obvio que no? Desde que tiene memoria le han pasado las mejores cosas, porque el estudio era lo de menos, lo importante era tener salud… amor y ya enfilado el dinero no le faltaba.

Afortunado es: tiene una guapa y ardiente mujer que lo espera cada noche en una cama. Puede que suene presumido, pero le gusta decirlo. Y guapo también es. Y muy osado. Y pillo.

Diciembre era especial, mucho. Aunque en el transcurso de los anteriores meses le dieron por adelantado sus noches buenas, el mes no dejaba de ser particular, era su aniversario. No de bodas, no de cumple mes, ni mucho menos del primer beso y su primera vez. Cumplía otro año más desde que él tomó la decisión de mudarse al departamento de Sora.

Ajá. Él invadió su espacio, su vida y no se arrepiente.

Y además a ella le gustaba.

Eran felices. Eso es lo más importante.

Eso era en cuanto a Tai, pero Sora no pensaba diferente, bueno no mucho.

Él día que el moreno tocó la puerta de su departamento, ella la abrió y miró una sonrisa diferente en el rostro de Tai, esta no denotaba picardía, ni coquetería, ni esa falsa inocencia que quería reflejar cada que la había cagado con algo. La sonrisa era seria, brillante y le dio miedo, pero no del miedo malo sino del miedo bueno… ese que gusta. Descendió su mirada, no sabe aún por qué. ¿Por la sonrisa descendiente de Tai? Ni idea, el chiste es que bajó su mirar.

Y… oh vaya la sorpresa.

Maletas por aquí y maletas por allá. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, y sonrió feliz y contenta de la vida, podía dar brinquitos por todo su departamento de mera felicidad.

"_Hoy es tu día de suerte, me mudo contigo"_

Ella rió. Él tan ocurrente.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores de su vida, ella que es una mujer tan independiente y audaz, tan inteligente. La que tiene la ideología de que no es necesario casarse para ser feliz, ella ya era completamente feliz, sin anillos y papeles, que poco te decían.

Y a quién le daban pan que llore. ¿A quién? El hombre más perfecto de la humanidad, para ella, el mismo que fue hecho a su medida, se auto-invitó a vivir con ella. No lo esperaba y no es que le molestara. Tratándose de Tai, poco le molesta. Y sí, ella que tan claros tenía sus ideales feministas, tenía un hombre, mismo que tomaba iniciativas y la adoraba. Para qué quejarse.

Lo tiene todo: principios y un hombre, que si éste faltara, pues quedan sus principios. Las dos cosas pueden ir de la mano, ella las tiene bien sujetas.

No había problema, ni al caso. Al principio todo era sexo, diversión, amor en pareja, más sexo, más diversión. Y como nada es eterno en el mundo, para desgracia de muchos la diversión no es inmune, esto un día acabó.

Y fue el día que empezaron los celos. Malditos celos.

Desde que empezó el mes de diciembre, mes en que Sora tenía que hacer más diseños y más de lo mismo. Era lógico pensar que estaría trabajado arduamente y que su asistente, no se le separaría ni un solo momento. Eran tanto los pendientes, un mundo de pendientes en su trabajo. Tenían que estar más de las ocho horas, que se supone que debía de durar el trabajo, juntos.

Ese tipo, según Tai, era peor que su sombra. Cuando no estaba juntos, y él quería aprovechar de que al fin su novia podía estar con él, el ridículo la hablaba y obligaba a dejarlo triste y abandonado, y con las ganas.

Ese tipo era una verdadera molestia, una patada en el trasero. Arruinó la paz, la felicidad y el sexo de su vida.

―O sea, que hoy tampoco estarás todo el día ―exageró su sufrimiento.

―Tai, debes de entenderme. Este es el mes en el que más trabajo ―se excusó mientras rodeaba el cuello masculino con sus manos ―además, el 24 empiezan mis vacaciones ―sonrió.

―¿Y ya invitaste a tu asistente a pasar las fiestas con nosotros? ―dijo sarcástico ―con el cuento de que pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo ―hizo un berrinche, disfrazando de la manera más sagaz sus celos.

Sora rió ante la reacción de Tai. A veces era como un niño pequeño. ―En realidad mi plan inicial ―dijo ella separándose de él ―era estar solos tú y yo…. Pero si quieres ―rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

―¡NO! ―gritó alarmado, odiaba que Sora siempre le ganara en ese juego ―solo nosotros está bien.

Al mal tiempo buena cara. El moreno trataba de esconder sus "celos" y su coraje tras una máscara de humor, Sora pensaba que todo era broma, esas rabietas y escenitas eran un montaje. Sabía que había un poco de molestia al no pasar tanto tiempo juntos, que si daba un poco de envidia que estuviera más con Rui que con él, que eso era normal y que pronto se iba a terminar.

* * *

Esto era más de lo que él podía soportar. Lo acaba de descubrir es completamente intolerante hacia que Sora esté trabajando sola en su oficina con Rui, que no tenía finta de gay, sino todo lo contrario. Era macho, le gustaba el fútbol, beber y fumar y no es que desconfiara de Sora, ella ni al caso, no le daba buena espina su "asistente". Como carajo, tienen más de diez horas trabajando, hasta parecen esclavos. Y él no lo soporta más.

Hace rato había llamado a su novia para ver si venía a cenar, le dijo que en una hora llegaba, pero esa hora ya se convirtió en dos. Y así sucesivamente mientras los minutos siguen avanzando y sus nervios se destruían. Caminó por toda la sala, mientras la tele estaba encendida "para ver si había tráfico o si ocurrió algún accidente", pero nada.

Y si la llamaba otra vez iba a parecer un psicópata y eso él no era.

'A ver Tai, relájate' dicho esto estiró sus brazos, con las manos apuñadas, y movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, porque la maldita tensión se había acumulado en su cuello y para acabarla tenía un hambre que parecían tres…

Al diablo con la negación, él sí es un completo psicópata y es capaz de convertirse en el más sanguinario y despiadado asesino si ese imbécil de Rui no deja de ser una mosca. De su bolsillo sacó su teléfono celular para llamarla y preguntar si venía de rodillas o qué, era un abuso que se tardara tanto si dijo que ya venía. Una: lo tiene muriéndose de hambre y dos: está con ese tarado.

Supo que el teléfono de Sora timbró porque en cuanto entró su llamada la puerta se abrió y por ella cruzó la pelirroja. Colgó y alzó sus hombros, tratando de interrogar y así mismo tener respuestas de su retraso.

―Sora, aquí están las demás cosas ―era la voz de ese idiota, que traía unas bolsas en las manos, supuso que eran regalos de navidad que la susodicha había comprado.

―Tuvimos que regresarnos porque olvidamos enviar unos documentos ―dijo con cansancio ―¡Pero al fin somos libres!

Él sonrió, sabía lo que eso implicaba; ellos dos solos por fin y ese idiota estaría lejos. Muuy lejos. Ojalá se fuera hasta Guatemala y no volviera.

―Bueno… ―habló pausadamente, como casi siempre ―, yo me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde. Deseo que pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Mis mejores deseos para los dos.

―Gracias ―respondió rápidamente, por fin el tipo comprendía que era una molestia y que se tenía que largar lo más pronto posible.

―Gracias Rui, qué lindo y créeme que yo también te deseo lo mejor ―comentó sonriente ―pero por favor, permíteme compensarte y quédate a cenar con nosotros, por mi culpa cancelaste tu compromiso.

El moreno abrió la boca, su quijada casi se estrella contra el piso. Por qué Sora hacia eso. Se suponía que a partir de ese momento los dos iban a estar solos disfrutando sus vacaciones.

―No te preocupes por eso, teníamos que trabajar y ninguno de los dos recordó que esos diseños se tenían que enviar.

―¡Nada de eso! ―exclamó Sora ―por favor, quédate ni para mí y ni para Tai es molestia.

―Pero Sora, él se quiere ir… debe estar harto de que todo el día se vieron, tiene que ver otras caras y los dos tienen que descansar de verse ―culminó Tai corriendo a Rui de la manera más educada posible.

La chica frunció el ceño molesta por el comentario tan fuera de lugar de su novio. Era un grosero. ―No le hagas caso ―rió fingidamente ―él es así…

―Lo entiendo, no se preocupen y gracias por la invitación.

Rui salió de su departamento ―ya había dejado las bolsas en el sofá―, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Tai le deseó que le vaya muy bien y que se fuera con cuidado.

―¡AAAAL FIIIN! ―soltó muy quitado de la pena, estirando sus brazos para permitirse liberar el peso que venía cargando.

Caminó hacia la cocina, estaba seguro de que su novia lo seguía… ―¿Qué se te antoja cenar? ―volteó para ver que le respondía su amada pelirroja ―¿Sora?

Ella estaba estática, no se había movido nada desde que su asistente se fue. Tai le vio la cara, supo ahí que la había cagado y se venía una pelea. Tragó saliva.

―Eres un grosero.

―¡¿YO?! Pero por qué ―se hizo el inocente, grosero hubiera sido si le grita: "lárgate de mi casa" y nada de eso pasó, aunque le hubiese gustado.

―Por como corriste a Rui ―se cruzó de brazos. Para ese entonces Tai ya estaba frente a ella.

―Yo no lo corrí, él se quería ir ―las excusas le sobraban.

―No, es que si tienes más salidas que un cerco viejo ―Tai ladeó su cabeza, Sora ya había empezado con sus dichos raros ―sí se quería ir, pero iba acceder a mi invitación y tú en pocas palabras lo echaste.

―Pues fue más grosero de tu parte invitarlo a cenar sin antes consultármelo. Además todo el maldito día estuviste con él.

―PORQUE ESTÁBAMOS TRABAJANDO.

―Pues ahora no están trabajando y te toca estar conmigo ―sonrió coqueto, ya era hora de terminar con esto, se moría de hambre y no quería discutir más por ese ñoño.

La pelirroja tensó su mandíbula. Tai era así o más idiota, no entendía nada de nada. ―Mira Tai, el pobre de Rui iba a cenar con su novia y porque a mí se me olvidó enviar ese documento, él tuvo que cancelar su cena y por eso lo invité, para compensarlo un poco.

Dijo llena de paciencia, rogando que el cabeza hueca del moreno entendiera por qué lo había arruinado todo.

―Con que tiene novia, quién lo iba a decir…. Parecía que estaba enamorado de ti. No te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

La palma de la mano de Sora se estampó contra su frente. ¿Tai no entendía nada de nada? ¡Lo había corrido por celos! A veces era tan animal, tan imbécil, tan idiota. Ella cuándo le ha dado motivos para celarla, además por qué desconfía. Qué insulto. Si sentía celos porque no antes habló con ella, creía que Tai entendía por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con Rui, creía que su novio comprendía todo lo que hacían, pero no. El moreno era todo un cavernícola.

―Cómo mierda es que te pusiste celoso de Rui, por qué nunca me dijiste nada… yo creí que entendías por qué tenía que estar tanto tiempo con él, pero me lo hubieras dicho para explicarte con peras y manzanas que: ¡ERA POR TRABAJO!

Venía tan jodidamente cansada y ahora Tai le venía con esto. ―Vete.

―¿Qué? ―eso fue una patada directa a los testículos. No era para tanto Sora estaba siendo muy extremista.

―Lo que estás oyendo: ¡VETE!, no te quiero ver.

―¿Estás segura? ―ella asintió moviendo la cabeza ―está bien, pero escúchame bien, yo no te rogaré.

―Nadie te está diciendo que me ruegues.

Él alzó los hombros. En cinco minutos Sora le estaría pidiendo perdón y le imploraría que regresara a casa.

―Como quieras.

* * *

Tal vez había sido un poco radical en correr al moreno de su casa, ella lo quería y lo conocía a la perfección, era un total imbécil. Le atribuyó al cansancio producido por el trabajo que ella se sulfurara tanto hasta llegar al grado de echarlo de casa. Pero si no hacía algo a tiempo a lo mejor más tarde todo se iba a complicar.

Ella no iba a despedir a Rui, era un excelente empleado y los dos hacían buen equipo. Tampoco iba a sacar de su vida a Tai por el trabajo, eso ni loca. Los celos del moreno estaban mal encaminados, Rui adoraba su novia y ya hasta planes de casarse tenían. El infantil y el del problema era Yagami.

Siempre tan tonto, tan niño y tan idiota ―que aunque le cueste decirlo en ese momento ama tal cual es―. Él es el que debía de entender y escarmentar, por eso lo echó de casa, para que se le quite lo imbécil. Además le dolió y mucho que no comprendiera su trabajo, su vocación y a ella.

Muchas noches llegaba mostrando los diseños que hizo, le contaba de los nuevos pedidos y de lo útil que le resultó su asistente, que siempre la sacaba de apuro, y que tenía múltiples tareas. Siempre habló del trabajo que ambos hacían juntos y si Tai estaba celoso quiere decir que nunca escuchó lo que ella con tanto esmero le platicaba. Y sí, el cansancio y el mar humor mezclados con el dolor a veces hacían que ella se pasara de la raya. Pero que Tai la buscara, lo perdonaría no podía vivir sin él. Pero éste tenía que buscarla, no ella.

―Sí, bueno ―mentó en cuanto respondió su celular. Respondió por inercia, ni siquiera vio quién era el que la llamaba.

―¿No me extrañas? ―ese descaro y esa desfachatez tenía pies y brazos: Tai.

―Para nada ―a veces le molestaba tanto cinismo del moreno, pero en cierto modo esa llamada le había causado alegría.

―No te creo ―él sabía que el orgullo de Sora no le permitía decir que lo extrañaba con cada molécula de su cuerpo ―sabes, está haciendo frío… es para que uno se quede en cama abrazadito de la persona que ama.

―A mí eso no me hace falta.

―Vamos Sora, yo sé que quieres que regrese y que te caliente los piecitos ―coqueto, siempre coqueto.

―¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ―esperaba que se disculpara, primero lo primero y luego las bromas, según ella.

―¿Tienes idea de cuántas mujeres están haciendo fila para que no sufra frío? ―él que creía que con una pizca de celos la bomba llamada vuelve a casa explotaría.

―Adivina con quién estoy… ―ella siempre ha sido mucho más hábil para esas cosas.

―No, tú no juegues con eso… solo yo puedo jugar con eso. ¡Tú no Sora! Esto solo es gracioso cuando yo bromeo.

Y sobre todo machista, entonces la pelirroja no lo resistió más y cortó la llamada. Prefirió apagar su celular. Que Tai la buscara en persona, así se dejaban de esos estúpidos jueguitos.

―¡Me colgó!

Y así empezó la triste historia de su vida, era veinticuatro de diciembre y lo habían echado de casa, estaba solo con su soledad. Andaría en las vacías calles de Japón buscando un regalo para alguien que quizá se lo aventaría en la cara, trataría de que no fuera muy pesado.

Es que eso era lo último. Y todo se resumía en que: la cagó monumentalmente. Aunque Sora estaba exagerando, en vez de botarlo a él, que es su novio, hubiera mandado lejos a su asistente, pobrecito de él. Qué va hacer ahora. ¿Ya nada tenía arreglo?

Era noche buena, y no tenía con quien pasarla.

Contentar a Sora iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creyó.

* * *

―¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?

No era tonta, sabía que "unas cosas" implicarían estar en el centro de la ciudad todo el santo día, no es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer, Tai no estaba en casa y necesitaba distraerse.

―Vamos.

―Te aseguro que no vamos a tardar, este año Matt me obligó a ir desde el primero de diciembre a comprar los regalos navideños ―habló sonriente Mimi ―dijo que siempre dejaba todo para lo último.

Esos eran sus amigos, la castaña le compraba un regalo a cualquier conocido suyo en navidad y siempre traía vuelto loco al pobre del rubio dos días antes de navidad, y ahora para no recibir tan agotado la fiesta, porque a Mimi jamás se le acababan las pilas, pidió ir comprar los regalos con tiempo, dos o tres por día. Por suerte ambos ganaban bien, tanto que les alcanzaba para darse varios caprichitos de la buena vida.

―¿No vas hablar con Tai? ―ella negó rotundamente ―no crees que estás exagerando.

―Exageré un poco al echarlo de casa, pero ya te dije que me dolió imaginarme que nunca escuchó todo lo que le contaba de mi trabajo, que solo estaba pensando en que entre Rui y yo había algo.

―Pero ya te buscó y tú le colgaste. ¡Sora es noche buena, no puedes estar peleada con el tonto de Tai este día! ―era obvio que el espíritu navideño jamás moriría en Mimi ―es tiempo de amor, de convivir con tus seres queridos, de estar juntos.

―Sí ya lo sé. Pero si no te acompaño yo de compras, quién lo hará.

―No me cambies el tema ―pataleó la castaña.

Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para irse, Mimi entendió que Sora no cambiaría de opinión, que perdería mucho tiempo explicando por qué debía perdonar a Tai y que ella era una dramática de primera, ni moral tenía, pero es que ella jamás había hecho algo así con Matt, y jamás lo hará.

Su amiga no comprendería las razones y a ella aún le faltaban regalos.

* * *

Y Sora había apagado su maldito celular. Y no respondía el teléfono de su casa, solo había dos opciones: no estaba o no quería responder. Si no está se la perdona, pero si está y no quiere responder, tiene otra dos opciones, va a casa de ella y habla personalmente, lo que ya dejó grabado en la contestadora como cien veces y la otra tener orgullo, porque él sí se pasó con eso de anoche pero era solo para que lo mandara a dormir al sillón, no que lo echara como si fuera animal.

Además ya había hecho memoria. ¡Tiene un don innato para cagarla y más en estas fechas! Su idiotez siempre aumenta cuando es época decembrina y eso que no está borracho la mayoría de las veces. Sora debía saberlo, entenderlo y quererlo. Si él la sigue queriendo con todo sus desmesuradas formas de deshacerse de él, ella debe quererlo y aceptar tal idiota que es.

Con su celular apagado y sin responder el teléfono de casa, queda ir a buscarla.

Porque él no puede vivir sin esa _loca._

* * *

―Todo me recuerda a Tai ―susurró con pena.

Creyó que lo había mencionado eso bajito, que solo lo dijo para ella, pero su mejor amiga escuchó perfecto y sonrió.

―Y por qué no lo buscas.

―Porque él me tiene que buscar.

―Tú fuiste la loca den esto y ya sabes cómo es Tai de…

―Idiota ―completó la pelirroja.

―Sí ―eso que ni qué ―pero tú misma has dicho que te excediste. Además para ti no es navidad si Tai no arruina algo.

Eso era cierto, el moreno no era feliz si no echaba a perder algo. Hace dos años fue la cena y hace tres había llegado tan tarde a casa que ya todos se habían ido de la fiesta. Y el año pasado, olvidó los regalos que le encargó. Y era cierto, Tai tenía el talento para hacer sus navidades especiales únicamente paraa ella.

―Viste que no recuerdas ni una sola navidad donde Tai no meta la pata ―Mimi rió ante los recuerdos más graciosos de su amigo, menos mal que Matt tenía más tino que el moreno, que de seguro ella ya lo hubiese matado. Admiraba la paciencia y el amor que su amiga le profesa a Taichi.

Entonces Sora sonrió.

Era cierto, Tai siempre estropeaba todo pero también uno de sus dones era la forma en que reparaba lo que había hecho. ―Entonces él seguirá buscándome.

―Porque no los buscas tú ―insistió no entendiendo lo que su amiga decía.

―Porque me gusta cómo arregla lo que causó.

Entonces eso era psicológico.

Si Tai no la riega, ella dramatiza todo para hacerlo creer que lo dañó para que venga después con sus audaces ideas a re-contentarla. Qué insaciable es su amiga.

* * *

No estaba en casa.

Su celular estaba apagado, lo reconfirmó cuando lo vio en su cama. Y si no estaba en casa era obvio que no iba a responder el teléfono. Parecía que había salido muy temprano, no había rastro de que desayunó, solo vio la ropa sucia en su cesto y que había tomado una ducha.

¿A dónde había ido?

Quizá surgió algo en la oficina, con su trabajo nada estaba seguro, llamó al asistente y le dijo que no, que todo estaba en orden y que él no había hablado con Sora.

Llamó a la madre de ésta, pero tampoco le dio razón de ella.

'Casa de Mimi y Matt' cómo es que no se le ocurrió antes. De seguro la pelirroja madrugó para ir a contarle lo sucedido a su mejor amiga. Típico de ellas, nunca iban a cambiar, siempre se iban a contar todo.

Sin demorarse más decidió ir a buscarlos a su casa.

―Dónde está Sora ―espetó apenas y el rubio abrió la puerta. El moreno entró como si nada, a revisar rincón por rincón, Sora se le estaba escondiendo.

―Yo qué demonios voy a saber imbécil.

Tai seguía registrando cuarto por cuarto pero ni pista de ella, ni un cabello rojo en piso o en algún cojín, nada.

―Anoche peleamos, no está en su oficina y ni con su madre ―dijo frente a su mejor amigo ―y pudo haber venido a hablar con Mimi.

―Yo no sé ―alzó los hombros.

―Yo sé que sabes.

―Mira Tai, no es saludable que vengas y jodas la vida de los demás cada que te peleas con Sora. Mimi tampoco está, a lo mejor y está con ella, pero a mí no me vengas a amenazar que te diga dónde está porque no lo sé ―dijo tranquilamente, el moreno ya lo tenía agarrado con fuerza de los hombros.

―¿Dónde está Mimi? ―lo soltó.

Alzó los hombros otra vez. Tai tragó saliva para llenarse de paciencia. ¿Este pendejo que sabía? Estaba seguro que ni su nombre.

―Cuando regresé ya no estaba, supongo que fue a comprar unos regalos, ya sabes cómo es ―buscó su cajetilla de cigarros para fumarse un cigarrito o quizás dos o quizás tres.

El moreno bufó molesto, buscar a Mimi cuando está de compras es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

―Llámala, pregúntale si está con Sora y si dónde está. Si yo le llamo de seguro no me va a querer responder.

El rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio e hizo la petición del idiota que tenía sentado enfrente.

La espera se le hizo eterna, vio que su mejor amigo tenía el celular pegado en la oreja, esperando a que la castaña le respondiera y nada. Marcó otra vez y siguió sin resultados. Tres llamadas había hecho y ninguna le fue contestada.

―Es veinticuatro, debe de haber mucha gente en el centro y no escucha el celular ―apuntó Matt, tratando de convencer a su amigo y a él mismo.

―No tienes control sobre tu esposa ―se burló Tai. Estaba seguro que esas dos estaban juntas.

―Te recuerdo que yo no soy el que anda buscando a su pareja porque discutimos ―quién ríe al último ríe mejor.

Masculló por lo bajo. ―Voy a buscarlas, sé que es casi imposible pero en verdad necesito hablar con Sora.

Le contó lo sucedido con Sora la noche anterior, recibió unas cuantas felicitaciones por arruinar la navidad como seis años seguidos, el rubio ya había perdido la cuenta. Claro, todo era burla y más burla.

―Ya, en serio… ―apretó su estómago conteniendo la risa ―mejor ni las busques, no las vas a encontrar y puede que mientras tú las estés buscando, lleguen. Mejor relájate y piensa bien cómo arreglaras esto.

* * *

Tenía en casa del rubio como cinco horas, de seguro Mimi estaba vaciando las tiendas o fueron a Italia de compras. Ya se estaba tardando mucho, decidió quedarse a esperar a Sora en casa de sus amigos, ya que si las dos se fueron juntas llegarían juntas. Pero su sorpresa no fue grata al darse cuenta que la única que cruzó la puerta fue Mimi.

―¡Amooor! ―gritó la castaña cuando entró a su casa ―no me vas a creer pero hasta ahorita miré las llamadas perdidas, lo siento no escuché el teléfono ―sonrió con dulzura mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Matt ―¡Hola Tai!

Lo saludó con entusiasmo. El mencionado la vio con el rostro desencajado.

―¿Y Sora? ―preguntó con sumo desespero e ira. Mimi ante la pregunta volteó a ver a Matt y éste solo alzó los hombros ―¿No estaba contigo?

―No, sí estaba conmigo.

―¡¿Y ella?! ―le gritó casi en la cara ―tengo como seis horas esperándola aquí, todo porque tú la secuestraste y te la llevaste todo el día de compras.

Mimi sintió culpabilidad ante lo que su moreno amigo había dicho. Es cierto, si ella se hubiera desocupado más pronto de sus compras, Sora y Tai ya estuvieran reconciliados. Bajó un poco la mirada.

―Tai ―habló Matt llenándose de paciencia y poniéndose a un lado de su esposa, por más que fuera su amigo no iba a permitir que le gritara a Mimi y que le reclamara algo donde ella no tenía ni que ver ―Mimi no tiene la culpa de tus problemas con Sora, no la hagas sentir mal por eso y en segundo ―hizo una pausa ―no le vuelvas alzar la voz porque te daré tu regalo de navidad por adelantado y en tercer lugar…

―En vez de estar aquí buscando culpables, debes ir a hablar con ella ―culminó la castaña ―se fue a su departamento, recordó que había dejado su celular y que quizás tú la llamarías.

Dicho esto el moreno salió disparado en búsqueda de su damisela.

―Quizá si yo hubiese terminado las compras más rápido ―habló con desabor…

―No le hagas caso, Tai es un idiota y jamás va cambiar ―la abrazó ―estaba liberando su frustración ―la castaña recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Matt, tranquilizándose y eliminando toda culpa ―y ya sabes cómo son estos dos… más tardan en discutir que en reconciliarse.

Ella asintió feliz. ―Ya compré todos los regalos ―sonrió triunfante. Esa era la Mimi que le gustaba ver.

* * *

Abrió la puerta. Algo en su interior le dijo que era él e ignoró el vuelco que su corazón dio al verlo y también se contuvo de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que olvidaran todo.

Él estiró su brazo y le dio una pequeña rosa blanca.

―¿Una flor para otra flor? ―comentó irónica, tomó la flor e inmediatamente le dio la espalda al moreno, para esconder de él la enorme sonrisa de sus labios.

―Sí… eso. Te perdono Sora, ya no insistas.

Hizo una mueca y en automático se volteó a verlo. A qué estaban jugando. ―¿No soy yo la que te tiene que perdonar por lo grosero que fuiste ayer?

―Te perdono porque me echaste de la casa ―le regaló una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Negó con la cabeza mientras reía levemente. Alguien tenía que ceder. ―Quizá me excedí un poquito, lo siento.

―Ya te dije que te perdono ―Sora golpeó su hombro juguetonamente.

―Yo no pienso disculparme con lo que ocurrió con Rui, en verdad sí quería que se fuera, todo el tiempo está contigo y eso me molesta. Y era tiempo para festejar que al fin íbamos a estar los dos solos.

―Ya te dije que lo único que hacemos es trabajar ―a la mierda el buen humor que se cargaba.

―Lo sé Sora.

―Pues parece que no, parece que no escuchaste todo lo que te conté que estábamos haciendo para este mes. Todos los diseños, las ventas, los nuevos proyectos, los desfiles. Ya te dije que me excedí al correrte, pero estaba cansada y lo último que quería escuchar eran reproches de algo estúpido ―ahogó unas cuantas lágrimas ―sentí horrible al imaginarme que no entendías nada de lo que amo hacer. No sé, toda la decepción, el coraje y el cansancio me hicieron hacer eso. Y lo siento.

Ella se a sinceró, bajó un poco la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. A Tai el alma se le partió en mil pedazos, ¿En todo eso había pensado Sora mientras él solo estaba siendo un pendejo egoísta? Sí que era un imbécil y merecía que lo echaran a la calle.

Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y reconfortarla. Luego besó su cabeza, quería tranquilizarla y enmendar sus errores.

―Perdóname. En verdad amo todo lo que haces y sobre todo te amo a ti, y claro que escuchaba todo lo que me decías ―habló él aún abrazado de ella ―pero es que… ¡Ag! Soy un estúpido, soy hombre Sora, no me pidas más. Solo estaba siendo un maldito egoísta, te quería para mí todo el rato y no es que desconfiara de ti o algo parecido, es que no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo lejos de mí, aunque sea trabajando, porque a veces te absorbía y…

La pelirroja acalló los labios de su amado con un tierno beso en los labios. Borrando así toda culpa, resentimiento, dolor y herida. El beso de a poco fue correspondido, lentamente al inicio, pero en cada movimiento estaba encendida la llama de la pasión.

―Además si el espíritu navideño de Mimi es comprar compulsivamente, el mío es arruinarlo ―dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella, provocando que la pelirroja soltara una estruendosa carcajada ―toda la tarde lo estuve pensando y mira…

Sora puso su dedo índice en los labios de Tai. ―No necesitas recordarme nada, recuerdo perfecto todo: regalos olvidados, cena arruinada, impuntualidad, ahora esto, solo falta que incendies el arbolito de navidad ―rió ―sé que eres bueno para arruinarlo, es parte de ti y a mí no me molesta en absoluto, es más hasta me gusta.

Rodeó su cuello con sus manos, para volver a besar.

Porque era cierto, sabía que su espíritu navideño jamás moriría estando Tai a lado. Porque siempre que "dañaba" algo, ella se reía mucho o cuando se enojaba las reconciliaciones eran perfectas. Y si Tai no lo arruinaba, ella haría lo posible porque algo pasara y él tratara de enmendarlo… con en ese momento que las manos del moreno descendían por toda su espalda.

Definitivamente, que no muera el espíritu navideño.

* * *

_mamón, mamón y mil veces mamón XDD_  
_Qué pena volver con algo así, pero a la lencita le gustan las cosas mamonas XDDD espero que le haya gustado porque son sus dos regalos, no tego tiempo de dar explicaciones porque hoy empieza el maratón destroza soratos y ahora destroza yamakaris. muacs ;*_


End file.
